Ander Qel-Droma
Ander Qel-Droma was a Jedi Consular during the time of the Cold War. Description Personality Ander is a quiet, deep-thinker. He never rushes into battle and prefers to use words to settle a dispute. He is loyal to the Jedi, but he will go against their will if he disagrees with them. He won't admit to it, but he often acts irrationally. Aside from the occasional sarcastic remake, he is quite serious. Physical Appearance Ander is tall and slim, but strong for his size. He has deep, green eyes and a hard, deep-set face. He has no scars to speak of. Clothing Ander wears traditional tan Jedi robes with a light brown cloak. He has brown boots and a brown belt. Quotes "The Dark Side is a relentless foe. You may strike it down, but be wary of its return. It can never be truely defeated." "Death is but another step in the process. It is not the end of your exsistence." "Lightsabers are overrated." The Life of a Tortured Jedi Early Childhood Ander's story into the Jedi Order is very much like all other Jedi. He was born to Magrin Ze'Gon on the planet of Onderon. He was given the last name of his father, Qel-Droma, who he never met until he was much older. When he was one his mother married Gerald Gromings, a wealthy businessman, and they moved in with Gerald and his three young boys. When Ander was three, he was discovered by Jedi Master Verdon. He was brought to Coruscant to become a Jedi Padawan. Apprenticeship with Dreven Rain (6 BTC to 2 BTC) When he was eleven, he was chosen by Jedi Knight Dreven Rain to be his Padawan learner. For the next four years they traveled the galaxy together. When Ander was 15 they began to fight in battles against the Sith Empire. They were very successful together. Dreven always emphasized the importance of the Living Force to Ander, and he grasped the idea very well. When he was 15, he was approached by a man named Cyrus who told him that he was falling to the Dark Side and that the only way to stop it was to leave the Jedi Order. Ander did, and became a Medic in the Republic Army. Return to the Jedi Order (0 ATC) Ander was 17 and a medic in the Republic's army. He had been knocked unconcious on a battlefield, and when he awoke had lost many of his memories. Whether by chance or through the Force, his old master, Dreven Rain, found him in the midst of battle. Together they decided to go to Onderon in search of his family. On the way there, Dreven gave Ander his old lightsaber back and tried to covince him to become a Jedi. Ander took the saber but refused to return to the Jedi Order. Once on Onderon, they learned that Ander's family had moved to Alderaan, and their house was now owned by a wealthy businessman. This was a lied however, and the man, Cyrus, living in the house was an agent of Ander's father Braylen who would do anything to stop Ander from becoming a Jedi again. Braylen ordered his men watching Ander's family to kill them in an attempt to discourage Ander from continuing. On the way to Alderaan, Ander had a dream showing the cave in which Ulic Qel-Droma had died and showing that he was falling to the Dark Side. When Ander and Dreven were on Alderaan and learned that his family had died, they visited Ulic's tomb. Ander spoke with Ulic and he told him that in order to prevent his fall that he should go to the planet of Arkania and search for Arca Jeth's last recording. They were ambushed in the cave, Dreven was killed and Ander was kidnapped. He was brought to Braylen, who was a powerful crime lord, on his starcruiser and Braylen gave Cyrus the order to kill Ander. Cyrus freed him instead and helped him escape. They got to his ship and brought to Tython, where Ander would rejoin the Jedi Order. Training and the Search for Answers After rejoining the Jedi Order, Ander stayed on Tython for several months, shaking off the rust that he had accumulated during his time away from the Order. When he was ready Ander left Tython and began exploring the galaxy in search for his father and a way to halt his advance to the Dark Side. When he found himself on Alderaan four years later, he remembered what Ulic had told him. He immediately arranged for transport to Arkania in search of Arca Jeth's Jedi Temple. Siege of Tython Only once did Ander return to Tython during the four year stretch of travel. he returned to seek the advice of the Council in how to stop his fall to the Dark Side. It was during his short time on Tython that Darth Ralek attacked. The Siege was relentless, and it seemed that the Republic’s fleet would never arrive, but when they did, Ander played a key role in aiding the fleet in destroying Ralek's army. It was here that he met Sacres and Rose Haven for the first time. Discovery and Illumination When Ander finally arrived on Arkania, he was found by the Jedi Drevas'Lon and Scares. They were looking for some presence of the Sith, and Ander agreed to help them find them; however Darth Tempest found them first. Ander and Sacres were captured and taken to Darth Tempest who was in Jeth's Jedi Temple looking for his recording. Drevas came to free Ander and Sacres, but Tempest's dark aura had awakened the Dark Side within Ander, who attacked Drevas. Appearances #Discovery and Illumination; The following of Arca Jeth Category:Males Category:Force User Category:Jedi